A light in the darkness
by Sophia24
Summary: Edward has forged an empire, built upon the pain and misery of the humans of the world. He lives in his fort, ruling over the humans below while they suffer in darkness; their pleas unheard by any willing to help. Until a creature of light is sent
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight

Summary

I got the inspiration from a combination of reading 'kiss me, kill you' by BloodsuckingLeech and 'between love and duty' by muggleinlove but it is absolutely nothing like either of their stories. I definitely recommend reading them though.

The story is AU…obviously. And it is rated 'M' because I think it will be pretty violent at some parts…

Ok, so this story is basically good vs. evil. Edward is a vampire, a creature of the night, the Prince of darkness. Bella is the complete opposite, a creature of light, pure, kind, selfless and caring, and could be roughly described as an angel.

Summary:

Edward has forged an empire, built upon the pain, misery and despair of the humans of the world. He lives in his fort, ruling over the defenceless humans below while they suffer in darkness; their pleas unheard by any willing to help. That is, until a creature of light is sent. Sent to save the people of the land and destroy Edward's evil empire.

While Edward feeds off of the pain and despair of others, an occasional substitute for blood, Bella lives and strengthens off of the hope, love and happiness felt by the people. She puts herself between Edward's wrath and the people she was sent to protect but will she be able to save them? Will she be able to bargain with Edward or destroy him and the empire he has created? And how will Edward react to this beautiful, selfless creature of light that is willing to sacrifice herself for the lives of others?

--

Like I said; Edward is a vampire, representing evil and darkness. He does drink blood, only human, but he also strives off of negative feelings of humans. He is a vicious and merciless leader of his empire, planning to conquer as much as he can. He still has the ability to mind-read but his speed, strength, eye-sight and hearing are not as good as they are in the Twilight series.

Bella, a creature of light, is always looking for the good in people even the Prince of darkness himself, Edward Cullen. She is able to create shields but they are more physical than mental, a method of protection. She is able to teleport short distances but this is mainly used to confuse enemies; a blinding bright light appears around her when she teleports, temporarily blinding anyone who means her harm.

Alice and Jasper; both friends of Bella, fellow creatures of light although that has not always been the case for Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett; Edward's allies. Rose, a fellow vampire, and Emmett a converted creature of light, joining the darkness only because of his love for Rosalie.

Tanya; another ally of Edward's is a sort of advisor to him but he is such strong minded he rarely listens to the vampire.

Jacob and the rest of the pack; werewolves in hiding because of the powerful empire of vampires and the humans working for them who are willing to destroy anything in their path.

What do you think? Should I continue?

If you have any thoughts or questions about it please review or PM me.

I also may not update this one too often because I already have a ton of stories…I know I really shouldn't be writing another one but I couldn't help myself…


	2. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: this story will vary between Edward and Bella's POV but this chapter will be in third person so you get to know a bit about both sides. **_

Prologue

**Third person POV**

Bella

She stood on the hilltop at the edge of the forest, overlooking the dark city below. The wind whipped her mahogany brown curls around her face as the clouds darkened, threatening rain.

It was night and the darkness was almost impenetrable except from the light, white glow emanating from her as she looked sorrowfully at the dreary houses, knowing how badly the humans below were suffering.

She could feel their pain, their misery, slicing through her being as if it was her very own. But that was why she was there. To save the people and bring them the happiness they once had so many years ago.

Her eyes travelled from the dimly lit city to the large, glorious fort that sat towering over it. Its dark black walls were lit with the occasional flaming torch atop the fort walls. Even through the darkness she could see the glowing light from the high building in the centre of the fort walls.

He was there. The one she had come to stop, stop him from forcing the people to suffer. She knew what she had to do; stop the growing of his empire and the fear his very name induced.

She wondered if he knew she would come. If he could somehow feel her presence or even see her faint glow through the dark night. She had heard rumours of his plans to expand his empire and knew she had to confront him before that happened and more humans were forced to suffer in pain and misery.

A smile ghosted her lips as she planned. She would succeed no matter what. If she had to, she would give her life for those of the people being ruled over by him, the Prince of darkness, Edward Cullen.

----

Edward

He stood on the balcony of his palace, surrounded by the impenetrable fort walls. Not that he needed them. His army of vampire and humans alike would defend him until death, or destruction. He was the best fighter amongst there ranks anyway; swift, skilled and absolutely lethal.

He leaned his forearms against the balcony railings as he watched over his kingdom. Pathetic humans; they were so easily conquered. They barely put up a worthwhile fight. As for the few werewolves that were left alive, he would find them soon. The city was being searched thoroughly for them.

The corners of his lips turned up in a bitter smile as he fed hungrily on the pain, fear and misery of the humans below. How he longed for the warm blood of humans but he knew that would come soon enough. He planned to move his armies north and take that city to add to his ever growing empire. The humans would face his army with one of their own, not knowing how pointless that would be, and he would be able to feast then.

Behind him, through the double glass doors and into his chamber sat his advisor, Tanya, watching his movements intently. Advisor. Not that he ever listened to anything she would say. The only reason he allowed her to fight on his side was that she would be a ruthless opponent, a credible threat to his empire. As the saying went; keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

Friends? When had he ever had time from them? They were a waste of time. A weakness. A possibility to be betrayed. He was better off alone, he worked better that way.

His eyes scanned over the tiny houses of the city, dim lights glowing in the windows. He looked along the hillside to his right and his eyes caught a faint glowing. At first he thought it was some foolish human out late but as he squinted through the darkness he could make out the silhouette of a person, glowing dimly against the black of night.

He pushed himself away from the balcony railing, straightening up and he glared in the direction of the glowing. It was a creature of the light. There was no doubt about it. He had only limited experience with these creatures but he knew it would be a threat to the empire he had worked so hard to build. It would have to be destroyed.

_**Authors note: **__**I know this is short but the other chapters will definitely be a lot longer. **_

_**I've had quite a few alerts for this story but not as many reviews…could you please take the time to review even if its just one word…**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Light and dark collide

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: Next chapter! And I'm delving right into Bella and Edward meeting each other! :D**_

_**Oh, and I just had to say this; I had a really weird dream last night. I mean **_**really **_**weird. I can't remember the beginning but it had the whole Twilight cast (the Cullens and Bella). I was sitting with Edward and Bella in the living room and, for some strange reason, we were chasing multi-coloured gum balls…I was watching a giant gumball roll away, out the room and saw Emmett and Rose walk past then Jasper and Alice stopped in the door way. Jasper picked up the giant gumball and threw it into the kitchen sink in the room behind him then asked us if we wanted margaritas. Edward asked 'even though we have no ice and no noodles?'…(I have no idea what the noodles were all about)…then Jasper grinned and said "Hell yeah! I make the best ice pop and cherry flavoured margaritas ever!"**_

_**I have no idea why I had that dream but I decided to put it down to exam stress (my prelims are in two weeks and I'm freaking out 'cause I haven't done any revision. Strange…**_

Light and dark collide

**Edward's POV**

There was a light. It would threaten the very being of my empire. I had to destroy it. Simple? No, decidedly not.

I sat in the main study of my quarters on a hard, high-backed chair as I propped my elbow on the arm and my head in my hand. The orange light of dawn filtered through the open double balcony doors, reflecting of my white marble skin causing it to sparkle like diamonds. I growled in annoyance and pushed myself up off the chair, walking across the room and away from the sunlight.

"Well, Edward? Are you done thinking yet?" The high-pitched bell-like voice of my advisor broke through the silence of the room. I turned my head to my right and threw a hard glare in Tanya's direction. Her laughter rang through the room, with a mocking edge to it. "I thought not."

I turned my back on her and began pacing the room, my fists clenched tightly at my sides in an attempt to rein in my temper. Tanya absolutely infuriated me but she was a valuable asset to my campaign. She was a brilliant fighter and she was powerful enough to pose a credible threat to my empire. Not only did she have her sisters backing if she attempted to fight against me but she had many human who would join her side.

I knew how dangerous any creature of the light could be. They could destroy my empire, rid me of my power. It would be extremely unwise if I faced one without a plan. I had heard that some possessed talents. Not unlike my gift of mind-reading. But these gifts made them powerful, more of a threat.

I ran my hands through my hair, tugging on it in frustration. Just the thought that a light was nearby…I could loose everything I had worked so hard to create. I had seen the results of under estimating the creatures of the light first hand. I couldn't afford to under estimate this one. I couldn't let my guard down, not even for a second.

I needed a plan, one that would ensure my success. The hardest thing would be getting close enough to destroy it. Aside from there occasional gifts, I knew they had other methods of defence. But I wasn't sure exactly what they were.

I groaned in frustration and stormed out the room and out of the palace, running as fast as I could. I left the walls of the fort and ran straight into the forest. I had to get somewhere where I could think. Having Tanya around me certainly wasn't helping my concentration.

I stopped when I was deep enough in the forest so that barely any light was able to break through the canopy of the tree tops over head. I closed my eyes as I thought, scanning my mind for anything that would give me an idea of how to destroy the light.

I stood there, completely motionless in the silent forest as I thought. I snapped my eyes open as I felt a presence near by, someone watching me. I spun around and crouched in an attacking position, my teeth bared as I quickly scanned the surrounding forest.

My entire being tensed and a feeling of dread flooded my body as my eyes focused on the white cloaked figure walking towards me. No, not walking, it was more like floating. The movement was graceful and almost hypnotising as I watched them approach, their face hidden by the white hooded cloak.

My anger grew, overtaking the dread the coursed through my veins at the thought of my empire, my power being taken away from me by this pathetic creature before me. The light stopped a few feet in front of me and my anger consumed me, wiping away any rational thought of sensible planning from my mind. A growl erupted from my throat as I threw myself forward, drawing my sword from its sheath at my side as I stopped right in front of the light and thrust my sword towards it.

I watched my sword move forward, as if in slow motion, and when it was only about six inches from the light it melted, disappeared into nothingness as if touching an invisible, impenetrable barrier.

A snarl escaped my lips and I lunged towards the creature, forcing it back against the rough bark of a tree and pinning it with my body. The light's head jerked back and hit the tree trunk roughly, knocking the hood back off its head.

In an instant I found myself staring into pair of deep brown eyes, full of curiosity and wonder. I froze and just stood there staring. Of course, I knew it would be possible that the light was female but I had not expected her to be this beautiful or for me to feel the way I did. I couldn't describe it; I felt an unbelievable pull towards her.

I knew I should attack her. I had her in my grasp. But all I was aware about was the way my body felt against hers and the penetrating gaze of her beautiful eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I had lowered my lips to hers, kissing her softly at first then gradually more hungrily.

Her lips moved against mine in perfect sync and I lost myself in the moment. Her scent penetrated my lust induced haze and I moved my lips to skim along her jaw and down to her neck. Her scent…it was the sweetest thing I had ever smelled; like strawberries and freesias mixed with something else I couldn't describe. Something extremely sweet and it ignited the burn at the back of my throat. I had no idea how I didn't notice it before but I certainly did now that I was so close to her.

The smell of her scent brought me back to my usual self, reminded me what I had planned and what I intended to do. I realised I had her right in my grasp. Exactly where I wanted her and I had managed it without even meaning to.

I placed soft kisses down her neck to the side of her throat and pulled my lips back, grazing my teeth over her jugular. Before I could react, to sink my teeth into her neck and taste her delightful blood, I was blinded by a bright white light before I found myself falling forward. My head banged into the tree, denting the trunk.

I straightened up, looking around me in annoyance and confusion to see the light standing opposite the tree I had had her pinned against. I clenched my teeth together, snarling at her across the few feet between us.

"Edward," The light spoke, her voice light and musical, "I came to negotiate." She said calmly, seemingly unaffected by what had just transpired.

"Negotiate?" I sneered at her, furious at myself for reacting the way I had and at her for not being affected by it.

"Yes. I want to make a deal." She said, giving me a steady gaze. "I want you to relinquish your power, set the people free to live their lives as they should and destroy your empire."

"You do, do you?" I snarled and took a step towards her. "What's in it for me?" I demanded. Not that I would even think about destroying the empire I had created. How stupid did she think I was? I had worked too hard for too long to gain my power and I would not loose it for one of these creatures, a creature of light and goodness.

"Me." She said simply and I raised an eye brow at her. "You can let me live, kill me, torture me. Do whatever you want but you have to destroy your empire first." She met my gaze, fearless and defiant.

I pretended to think about it, to mull it over in my mind. "You would give your life for the humans?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Yes." She said softly. "I'll give you some time to think about it but I'll be back soon, Edward." She held my gaze for a second longer before a blindingly bright, white light emitted from her. I turned my head away from the glare and when I looked back she was gone, with no sign of her anywhere.

A bitter smile twisted at the corners of my lips as I ran back towards the fort and my palace. She would give her life for the humans. That fact brought a plan to mind. One that would be able to get her closer to me again and this time I would destroy her, I would.

_**A/N: ok, another chapter! :D**_

_**Oh, and just so you know…when I'm using Edward's point of view I'll probably refer Bella as 'the light' so I don't have to repeatedly type 'creature of the light'…it makes it flow a bit better if **__**I'm not repeating myself constantly…**_

_**I was just watching a series called 'dead set' and I **__**swear I'm going to have nightmares tonight. That was friggin' creepy! –Shudders-**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed: **_Edward-Cullen-1, JaneVolturi96, NightOwl999, fanita91, dvorndran _**and**_ asimpledesign.


	4. Plotting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: thanks for the reviews! I am a bit disappointed that I got more alerts but less reviews…if you're going to have this story on alert then please review, even if its just one word! I take time out of my studies and write when I could be doing better things with my time to please, at least have the decency to review after I spend hours in front of my computer writing.**_

Plotting

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes finding myself in a peaceful woodland, the bright sunlight lighting up my surroundings. I can't believe I did that. He was the enemy and I kissed him. I made myself more vulnerable and almost got myself killed because of it. Stupid.

I was supposed to save the humans, they were my first priority. I couldn't afford to think of Edward Cullen any way other than my enemy. I let out a sigh and glanced around me, a smile coming to my face as I saw my friend approaching me.

"So…how'd it go?" Alice asked knowingly as she came to a stop right in front of me, a smile lighting up her angelic features. Alice was a creature of the light, like me, a creature of goodness. She also had an extra gift of being a psychic which could be incredibly useful but at the same time, incredibly annoying.

I felt a blush heat up my cheeks and dropped my gaze. "It went…well." I finally managed to say, trying to keep my voice even but knew I had failed when I heard Alice's tinkling laughter. She had probably seen me make a fool of myself.

"Seriously though Bella, what are you planning now?" She asked and I looked up at her, her eyes sparkling with amusement but her expression serious.

"I doubt he'll take me up on my offer so I'll have to make sure I'm stronger than him, strong enough to protect the humans." I said. I strive off of happiness and hope so I would have to find a reason for the humans to have these emotions.

"And I know exactly the men to help you with that." Alice smirked at me with a wicked glint in her eye.

---------

So here I am now, walking through the dark, dreary streets of the city dressed in a pitch black cloak with the hood up and covering my face. I can see the fort from here, its large gloomy walls looming over the city below. It was approaching midnight and the darkness around me was impenetrable. I walked quickly down a small empty side street; the whole city seemed completely deserted. I paused at a small doorway, hidden in shadow and rapped my knuckles quietly against it as the sound resounded around the empty city. Sure, I could have teleported myself into the house but I didn't want to cause any alarm to the occupants. It would also be extremely suspicious if a bright light suddenly shone from the windows, alerting my presence to any one nearby including Edward Cullen.

Alice had said that I needed help to spread hope to the people so she told me to visit the very people who had helped her on her last expedition. All I had to do was gain their trust and get them to help me.

"Yes?" A low voice asked from behind the door.

"I need your help with something." I said just loud enough for them to hear, glancing around me to see if there was anybody in the area.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Alice. I have something I need to discuss and I don't want to say it out here." The door opened a little at the mention of Alice's name and I had to crane my neck to see a sliver of someone's face looking down at me suspiciously.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Alice Brandon. Um…She knows Jacob Black?" I asked and the door swung open a bit more allowing me inside. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and I found myself surrounded by four very tall men; werewolves to be precise.

I heard the door shut behind me and a smile lit up my face as I recognised the men from Alice's description of the werewolf pack. They were all in hiding from the vampires ruling over the city but they were protectors. They would help me if it meant saving the humans.

My eyes scanned the faces of the werewolves in front of me, not even half of the amount Alice had told me there was. "Sam Uley…Quil Alterra…Seth Clearwater…and you must be Jacob Black, right?" I asked uncertainly.

"How do you know that?" The one I assumed was Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Alice told me." I shrugged and untied the ties of the cloak that were around my neck, shrugged off my travelling cloak to reveal my layered white dress that fell to just below my knees and the room lit up with the white glow emanating from my being.

"I was actually hoping you would be willing to help me." I stated and glanced around the room.

"You're trying to stop Cullen?" Sam asked with a raise of his eye brow and I nodded.

"Yes but I don't think I'm strong enough yet. I have already met with him once but I don't think he'll take me up on my proposition so when the time comes, I'll have to stop him myself."

"We could help you. You wouldn't have to be on your own." The youngest boy, Seth, offered.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "That's very kind of you but I have to do this on my own. There are already hundreds of lives in the balance and I don't want to put you in any more risk than you already are." I explained then looked at each of the men in front of me, meeting their gazes steadily. "So, will you help me?"

-------

I reached the edge of the city with my cloak back in place, dimming my glow, and a smile on my face. The werewolves had agreed to help. They would spread the word to the humans that a light was coming to their rescue and that would, hopefully, invoke hope. The pack was obviously frustrated that they couldn't do anything more but I would stand against Edward Cullen on my own. That way it would only be my life at risk and not theirs as well. The humans were already suffering, the werewolves were in hiding and there was no way I was going to put them at risk.

I had only left the werewolves half an hour ago but I could already feel the hope of the people in the city growing and strengthening me. I felt the warmth of the feelings surge through my body as I stepped into the edge of the woods and closed my eyes, teleporting myself back to my sanctuary to see Alice. I could do this. I would save the humans, free the werewolves from the threat of the vampires and destroy Edward Cullen's empire.

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my study, strumming my fingers against the top of the table in front of me impatiently, my gaze fixed on the door directly across the room from me. I was relieved to be free of Tanya incessantly giving me her unasked opinion. I had forced her out of my quarters after infuriating me with her sarcastic comments. I was severely tempted to get rid of her permanently but she would be an important asset in my plan to take over the next city so I was forced to wait until then.

I let out an annoyed growl when the door to my study swung open and stood up so quickly from my chair that it tipped over and skidded across the room behind me. "It took you long enough." I accused as I walked around my desk to greet my guests.

A statuesque blonde, Rosalie, was the first through the door; long flowing golden blond hair, tall and beautiful in every sense except her personality. She was ruthless and vicious; two traits that help her build her empire over fifty years ago with her brother, Jasper.

They had built an empire together, stronger than my own, the combined strength of their armies unbeatable. That is, until a light came to destroy their empire. The creature of the light succeeded in her task by dividing brother and sister.

I remember the last time I saw Jasper. I had been a minor ally of the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie. He had stood against Rose, wanting to stop the growth of the empire. Rosalie certainly hadn't taken that well. They had both been as ruthless as each other then suddenly Jasper refused. Rosalie had accused him that it had something to do with the light. It had almost lead to a fight when the light had turned up, then left straight after, taking Jasper with her.

Rumour had it; he had become one of them. The idea was ridiculous; A vampire, a creature of darkness and evil becoming one of the light.

The large, muscled man with curly brown hair and matching brown eyes walked in directly after Rosalie. Emmett, Rosalie's mate. I had always been suspicious of him. After Jasper had been taken by Alice Emmett had been sent to destroy the remainder of the empire Rosalie was striving to protect and grow. Rosalie had been infuriated by the arrival of Emmett at first but had fallen in love with him and, eventually, he joined our side to be with her. But he was a light. He was not to be trusted. Although, I couldn't exactly voice my opinions anywhere near Rosalie or she would tear me limb from limb with no second thought. And even if I was able to fight Rose and win, with Emmett there, who would do anything to protect her; I wouldn't have much chance of survival.

That was something I didn't understand. I had admired both Jasper and Rosalie in my younger years when they had been powerful rulers but now…well, they had fallen in love and what was love if not a weakness?

Rosalie sent one of her signature cold glares my way while Emmett just smiled, dimples cutting into his cheeks on either side. He still had a slight glow that was a tell tale sign of a creature of the light but it had dimmed exponentially from what it had been. Although, he did still have an air of innocence and vulnerability about him which was extremely abnormal considering his daunting size.

"What's so important that you dragged us out here?" Rosalie demanded while her ice blue eyes bored into me with a look of distaste.

"A light. There's another one." I stated in annoyance and Rosalie's eyes widened slightly as her face twisted in disgust. Emmett, on the other hand, cocked his head to the side, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"A light?" He asked, a slightly distant look on his face, no doubt remembering what his life was like before he met Rosalie.

"Yes." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I went out for a run this morning and she was there; long wavy brown hair, brown eyes and she could generate some kind of force field that destroyed my sword when I attacked her." I said annoyed. I was desperately trying to block out the memory of the feelings I had had when I was around her and using annoyance and anger to replace it.

"Bella." Emmett's voice came out as a shocked whisper and my head shot up towards him at the same time as Rosalie's.

"Bella? That's her name? You know her?" I demanded and took a few steps towards him. "What else do you know about her?"

Emmett pursed his lips together, his brow creasing in a frown and crossed his arms across his chest. A growl burst out of my chest in annoyance that he refused to tell me anything, protecting her. "Tell me, dammit." I hissed and advanced on him.

He stood his ground, just staring at me as I continued to walk towards him angrily. After all he was the mate of one of my ally's but he was defending the enemy. When I was just a few feet away from him Rosalie stepped between us, baring her teeth at me.

"Back off Cullen." She snarled at me, staring me down. We stood there, glaring at each other until a knock at the door interrupted us.

"What is it?" I snapped, turning my head in the direction of the door as Tanya stepped in with a smile on her face. She glanced at Emmett and then to me giving me a look that let me know she was going to tell me something I wouldn't want him to hear. I wouldn't let him know anything of my plans especially if he was going to defend the one creature that could destroy my empire, my power.

Rosalie turned on her heel, grabbed Emmett by the hand and walked towards the door, pushing past Tanya on her way out. Just before he left Emmett gave me a threatening glare, something I had never seen from him.

Once they had left the room and were well out of hearing range I turned my attention to Tanya. "Well?"

"Preparations have been made. I have sent some of your best troops out to round up some humans like you requested." She said with a smile forming on her face.

Now all I had to do was wait. I needed to humans as bait for the light. When they got here my plan would go into motion and I would make sure it worked first time.

_**A/N: just so you know; everyone, including vampires, has normal coloured eyes…instead of gold or red, ok? Just to make that clear.**_

_**Anybody want to take any guesses at Edward's plan? I'll give you a shout out if you get it right! **_

_**Reviewers: **__**Fictitious Character**__**, **__**Edward-Cullen-1**__**, **__**Evane21**__**, **__**dvorndran**__**, **__**asimpledesign**__**, **__**per lamore di anima**__**. Thanks everyone!**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. A failed plan

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: thanks for the review! I appreciate every one of them!**_

**_I want to give a shout out to _whitezcar_ for guessing Edward's plan…mwahahaha!_**

A failed plan

**Edward's POV**

I stood on my balcony, resting my forearms on the railing like I had done that first night I had seen Bella. I could hardly believe that was just yesterday. I overlooked my kingdom with a lazy grin on my face. It was mine, all mine and no one, not even a light as annoying, as innocent, as beautiful, as wonderful…damn it!

I shoved myself away from the railing and turned my back on the city below me. I was absolutely infuriated. How could something like Bella manage to consume my thoughts like that?

I let out a snarl into the night sky, my anger growing with every thought. It was like what happened with Jasper. That light tricked him into betraying his sister, his own kind and now Bella was going to do that to me. I wouldn't let her. There was no way in hell I would fall for a light. I was sure of that.

I could hear the shuffled footsteps and nervous chatter from the group of humans I had ordered to be rounded up as they were led up the staircase to my quarters by Tanya. _Well, at least she was good for something._ I thought in annoyance and walked through the open balcony doors.

I quickly closed them behind me, locking them securely so these humans would have no escape. A twisted smile made its way across my face as I turned back towards the door just as it opened and Tanya led the group of ten humans into the room, both men and women. The youngest there was probably fourteen but the fact didn't bother me as I strode to the door that led to the rest of my quarters and locked it before walking around the group to the main door they had entered through.

"Tanya, you may go now." I said it like a demand although that was a hell of a lot more polite than I usually was.

"Enjoy!" She gave me a smirk before disappearing through the door and I locked it behind her, putting the key in my pocket. I turned back to my…guests, or more appropriately, my dinner. They were huddled together in the centre of the room, their sharp breathing and quick beating hearts were the only sounds in the silent room.

They had arranged themselves so the few men in the group were in front, as if to protect the others. Idiots. They were practically offering themselves up.

My face twisted into a feral grin as I crouched down, ready to pounce and let my instincts take over. Bella would give her life for the humans…well, here were the humans that were about to die, all that was left was for Bella to come and sacrifice herself for them.

_Let the games begin_. A loud growl erupted from my chest and I lunged at the huddled crowd of humans, just a split-second before the terrified screaming began.

**Bella's POV**

"Well, Alice, I did what you said; I asked the pack to spread the word that I was there and going to help." I said as I sat across from her in her small cottage. "Do you think I'll be able to do it? That I'll be able to save them?" I asked nervously, wringing my hand on my lap.

I had never done this before, ever. I was a young light; much younger than Alice and this was my first time that I had to stop the evil from spreading across the land. I knew what I had to do, I was created for this purpose, but I knew it would be much harder in practice than it was in theory.

"It will work, Bella. If it worked for me then it will work for you." Alice said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"You convinced Jasper to side with you. He fell in love with you and his love was much more powerful than the darkness in him so you managed to divide the Hales' power. I can't do that." I said dejectedly.

"Really?" She asked with a glint in her eye and a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, something I really didn't like the look of. In the short time I had known Alice that look only meant one thing; trouble. "You'll be fine, Bella, I know you will." She said, soothing me as well as not letting me to question her suspicious look.

I was just about to open my mouth to speak when her eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused. "Alice?" I asked, slightly panicked. I still wasn't used to her vision. She always looked so lifeless while she was seeing them.

She sucked in a deep breath and, coming out of her vision, looked at me with wide, horror-filled eyes. "Bella…" Her voice came out in a whisper but the pain was clear.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically. "Is it Jasper? Is he ok?" I asked nervously. He had left to go hunting some animals in the area and had been gone for a few hours so far. It would be impossible for him to come across anything dangerous in our sanctuary, our peaceful woodland, but that fact skipped my mind when I saw the look on Alice face.

I trusted Jasper as much as I trust Alice, whether he was a vampire or not he was my friend. And I knew he was good, with the bright white haze surrounding him, just like one of us, he had to be. I was too young to have known him when he was one of the darkness, a little over fifty years ago, so I only saw him as one of us.

"No, not Jasper." She said and jumped to her feet, tugging me up onto mine with an amazing strength. "It's Edward. He's…he's…" She stuttered out and I felt a streak of fear run through me. Fear that he may be hurt, as annoying and irrational as that was, I actually realised I cared for him a lot more than I should. But right now, I blamed that on my naturally caring nature that comes with being a creature of the light.

Before Alice could say anymore I squeezed my eyes shut, teleporting myself to Edward's castle. I figured that would be the best place to start looking for him if he was in trouble. But when I felt my feet touch the ground and opened my eyes, the sight before me was definitely not what I had been expecting.

It was absolutely chaos. There were humans running around the room, screaming, their voices so full of fear and pain it hurt for me to hear. There were two limp, lifeless bodies lying on the ground, cuts on their faces and necks as blood oozed from the gashes. I chocked out a sob as tears burned my eyes. Never before had I seen such terror, such violence and death.

All my young life I had been sheltered from pain, from fear, from anything other than happiness and love. The scene shocked my to the core. And right there, right in the middle of this violence, was Edward. He was crouched over a human with his teeth sunk into her neck, draining her of her blood, of her life force.

"E—Edward?" I chocked out in a shocked gasp as my tears streamed down my cheeks. He lifted his head towards me at the sound of his name, blood coating his lips and dripping down his chin.

I couldn't bear to look at him like that, couldn't bear to even be in the same room as the creature that had cause the death of three humans, three innocent humans. I clenched my teeth together and closed my eyes in concentration, preparing myself for teleportation but with one difference. I was going to save those humans, I was determined. I gripped their beings in the grasp of my mind, pulling them with me as I escaped this terrible place.

I had never even thought of attempting this before. Sure I had teleported people with me before but that had been one at a time and I was able to hold onto them, as well as the fact that it had been either Alice or Jasper so if I was struggling they could help me with the teleportation. And now I was attempting to take seven humans with me, without being anywhere near them and without any help at all. But I had to save them. I just had to.

I let out a small groan of exertion as I felt myself being teleported and a second later I opened my eyes to find myself in the familiar house of the wolves that I had been in earlier today.

As soon as my feet hit the ground and I had made sure all seven humans were here and safe, in one piece, I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, all my energy drained after that one journey.

The last thing I was aware of before floating into unconsciousness was being encircled and lifted by two strong and extremely warm arms, as tears continued to leak out my eyes. And I knew the scene I had just witnessed would be branded into my mind for as long as I lived.

_**A/N: sorry it's short but I typed it in about half an hour and I just wanted to get something out there because I may not be able to update for a couple of weeks because my prelims start this week.**_

_**I also have **__**a poll**__** on my profile about which story I should write after I finished one of the many I'm working on at the moment. **__**Please vote!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers**_**: ****wynea76****, ****dominiqueanne****, ****Lilyflower-314****, ****Chalger****, ****dvorndran**** and ****whitezcar**

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight

Authors note: just so you know; everyone has normal coloured eyes i.e. the vampires _don't_ have gold or red eyes.

Aftermath

**Bella's POV**

_Pain…blood, blood everywhere…the air thick with death_…the scene flashed behind my eye lids; the poor humans laying motionless, covered in their own blood, Edward drinking the life out of the human, Edward with his eyes pitch black from hunger, Edward with blood running down his chin.

It just all seemed like a dream, a nightmare, but as I regained consciousness I realised that it was real, it wasn't some terrible nightmare that I could wake up and forget. It was real, Edward was a killer and three humans were dead because of me.

Pain and sadness crashed over me in waves and I felt tears pouring out my eyes. I felt a hand grasp mine and my eyes shot open as I shone brightly, a defence mechanism. A high-pitched scream echoed around the room and I snapped my mouth shut, realising it belonged to me.

"Holy shit!" A voice shouted from my left and the hand that held mine jerked back sharply. I took in a sharp breath and relaxed slightly, dimming the blinding white light I was emitting as I recognised that voice.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times as they adjusted to the darkness of the small room I was in, the only furniture it contained was the bed I was lying on and the chair beside it. I shot up on the bed, my breathing sharp and I was beginning to panic, before two very strong and very warm hands pushed on my shoulders, forcing me to lie down on the bed again.

I turned my head to the side and focused on the person sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Seth?" I asked as I laid my eyes on the young boy. "Where are the humans? Are they ok?"

"Shhh…they're fine. They've all gone home. I would have taken them myself but I thought I'd better stay here with you." He said gently with a small smile on his face. "The rest of the pack is out on patrol right now. We might not be strong enough to take on the vampires but we can still stop the humans from committing any crimes." He explained as he looked at my puzzled expression then took my hand in his. "You were exhausted when you arrived; you collapsed as soon as you got here. What happened?"

Before I could stop it, a small sob escaped my lips and tears prickled my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't…I just couldn't stop him in time." I chocked out as my body shook with sobs. Seth hushed me and brushed my hair off my face as well as the tears.

"It's ok. You're safe." Seth said softly as he looked down at me, his features clouded with concern.

"I don't care about me." I wailed and stopped my crying enough to explain. "I should have got there faster." I sniffled and averted my gaze from Seth. "Edward…he…he…he killed three humans because of me. It was a trap. It was all a trap. They died because of me. It was all my fault." My voice broke on the last word and my tears started flowing faster than before.

I felt absolutely exhausted but right now, the pain and terror of what had happened was too much for me. I had never seen anything like that before, ever. And to think that Edward was the cause of it…

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault." Seth said soothingly as I let out an anguished cry. He could say all he wanted but I knew the truth; it was my fault. I should have got there faster, Edward had done that to get me and humans had _died_ because of me. "Like you said, it was Cullen's plan. He was the one who though of it, he was the one who killed those people."

"No! It was me. It was me!" I cried and squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, teleporting myself to the one place I felt truly safe, my sanctuary, the peaceful woodland. I landed with a thud on the hard forest floor and the air was forced from my lungs.

I thought I'd feel safe here, feel better, but I didn't. The images of blood and death were still there, in the one place I couldn't escape them; my mind. I rolled on my side and curled into a small tight ball as I cried. I felt myself drifting to unconsciousness, too exhausted to do anything other than lie there.

I drifted in and out of unconsciousness as I lay there on the cold forest floor before I felt cold arms lift me up and hold me tightly to a rock hard chest. My entire being tensed and I fought feebly, tears streaming from my eyes which remained closed, too tired to open them.

"I'm here, its ok; I've got you." A soothing male voice spoke close to my ear and my entire body relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice. I let out a small sigh and clung to the clothing of the man carrying me, needing the comfort and feeling of safety.

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the love seat in one of the rooms of my quarters with my elbows resting on my knees and my head in my hands, pushing the heel of my hands into my eyes as I tried to block out the images of Bella.

The look on her face as she stood there, so pained and broken, made me feel…guilty…and some what ashamed. I had no idea why…well, I wasn't going to admit why; the possibility that I had feelings for Bella.

She was much more fragile and innocent than I had realised. And the strange thing was; I was actually worried what she thought of me after she saw me feeding, or if I would ever see her again.

I groaned in frustration and pressed my palms harder into my eyes. She was messing with my head, that's what she was doing. Creating a weakness so she could defeat me.

I heard the door to the room open and close then footsteps walking towards me. I knew exactly who it was and ignored her. Why couldn't the stupid bitch just take the hint and piss off?

I felt the love seat shift slightly as Tanya sat down beside me. "You're not still moping about what happened earlier with the light, are you?" She asked patronisingly and continued when I didn't respond. "You like her, Edward. I know you do. Why else would you act like this?" Once again, I didn't respond. "It's pathetic. A light? She's so weak and pitiful." She said bluntly, harshly.

I clenched my teeth together and straightened up to glare at Tanya as my hands balled into fists at my sides. She had a smug smile on her face as her cold, ice-blue eyes bored into me. I couldn't understand why I reacted to her words like that, why I would feel anything other than hatred for my enemy.

She stared at me silently, and seemed to be contemplating something, for a few moments. The look in her eyes sent a shiver of discomfort up my spine. In a swift, sudden movement she had moved from sitting at my side to straddling my lap, her hands resting on my shoulders.

I was stunned; no, it was more than that, I was fucking shocked she would even _think _about doing something like this.

"Edward." She purred, leaning closer to me as I stared at her wide-eyed and disbelieving. "I can make you forget her." She breathed, her lips barely an inch from mine and a smile curled the edge of her mouth as she ground her hips against mine. "I can make you forget everything." She whispered then pressed her lips firmly to mine, kissing me fiercely.

When I finally regained myself from the shock of Tanya's actions I shoved her off me, with much more force than necessary, and she landed on the ground with a loud crash resonating through my quarters.

"What the _hell_?" I snarled at her.

I stood up, towering over her as a growl erupted from my throat. How dare she! "Get. Out." I hissed at her through clenched teeth. She didn't respond, she just looked up at me with wide, shocked eyes. How she could be shocked at my reaction was beyond me. I hated her. No, that was too weak a word to describe how much I loathed her.

"Get out!" I roared at her she didn't respond for the split second after I yelled so I bent down, grabbed a fist full of her strawberry-blond hair and dragged her forcefully to the main door of my chambers.

Now she decided to finally react. She struggled, her body squirming as she clawed at my hand that was attached to her hair, growling in annoyance. I knew it wasn't hurting her, she was a vampire after all, but I wasn't willing to stay in her presence for a second longer.

I threw her out the door, quite literally. "And stay out!" I yelled and slammed the door shut as the force splintered the door frame. I turned to face the inside of the room and took my anger out on the unsuspecting furniture. My growls and snarls echoed around the room, along with the sound of the smashing of the furniture, the splintering of wood.

Only seconds later I was looking around me at the, now unrecognisable, room. I hadn't left anything standing, the chairs were ripped to shreds, the desks now shards of wood littering the room.

I had to get out. I couldn't stand it in here any longer. Everywhere I looked I could see the terror on Bella's face, the broken look in her eyes. I turned and ran to the balcony of the room next to the one I was in, leaping over the railing and falling down the twenty-storey drop before landing lithely, silently on all fours. As soon as I landed I took off running, out of my fort, out of the city, and into the dark forest where I had first seen Bella, hoping to see her again, to tell her I was sorry that she saw me like that.

A/N: So, who do you think got to Bella? Any guesses? If you get it right, I'll give you a preview and a shout out in the next chapter! :D

I remembered this story was rated 'M' and thought; hell, why don't I have Tanya try to seduce Edward…unsuccessfully, I might add. I'm thinking about having a bit more steamy scenes than planned, what do you think?

Oh, and I didn't plan on Seth having such a big part. I didn't actually plan on any of the wolves having too big parts, come to think of it…oh, well…

I have a biology prelim on Monday and I'm totally freaking out because I haven't done any revision! Ahhh! Oh, and I just have to say this because I'm oober excited; I got an interview for Aberdeen Uni!!!! WOOOOO!!!

I have created a little chat room thing so please come join me and talk about everything and anything! Here's the link: http://www(dot)chatzy(dot)com/138906981760

Thanks to all my reviewers: cheza90, HSM FAN 4 LYF, dominiqueanne, dvorndran and emilyb9825

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll update as soon as I get…seven reviews?


	7. Don't mess with me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: I had my advanced biology prelim today and bloody hell it was hard! Oh! And guess what, guys? It was snowing today! Yay! There's about four inches of snow at my house so far. I really hope it snows some more though.**_

_**Oh, and a shout out to the three people that guessed right! **__**faerie kitten**__**! **__**strgaze**__**! **__**mfrancesj**__**!**_

_**I hope this chapter's ok because it's actually my first time at writing Jasper's pov and the pov's change a bit in this chapter but it's completely necessary.**_

Don't mess with me

**Jaspers POV**

I could barely force myself to sit still, I was so panicked. I pulled Alice tighter to me as she buried her head in my shoulder and I felt her warm tears soak through my shirt. It had been three long hours since Bella left and a few minutes less than that when she disappeared from Alice's visions.

Alice was in a complete state when Bella left, yelling for her to come back as tears streamed from her eyes but it was completely useless. Bella would have been at Cullen's fort within a split-second of her leaving. I had tried to calm Alice, to get her to tell me what happened but was only when, a few minutes later, she got another vision she told me what happened, what she had seen Cullen doing and that Bella had disappeared from her visions.

Bella, being a young light, had been placed in mine and Alice's care and she was more like a little sister than anything else. Because Bella had disappeared from Alice's visions, she didn't know where she was so I couldn't even follow to get her back. I had been trying to comfort Alice with the thought, the possibility that Bella could be in the company of the wolves, but even that wasn't a certainty.

I felt Alice's small body tense beside me and her grip on my hand tightened. I titled my head to look down at her, seeing the blank look on her face for a second before she came out of her vision and looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's Bella. She's alive." I let out a sigh of relief, relief which didn't last long when Alice spoke again. "But barely… Jasper, you have got to help her." She stood up, but because of her small height, her face was just level with mine. "She's in the woods but I don't know where. You have to go find her and I'll get stuff ready here, ok?" She spoke quickly, desperately and I nodded before disappearing out the door to our cottage and into the surrounding woodland.

I knew what Alice meant when she said I had to search for Bella; I had the speed of a vampire so I would be able to find her quicker than it would be for a light to teleport continuously.

The trees flashed by me in a blur as I ran, straining my ears for any sound of movement from Bella. I had to get to her quickly and get her back home if she had any chance of surviving. Alice had said Bella had managed to teleport seven humans, from the very heart of Cullen's castle, and since she returned to us, I assumed she had gone to the wolves' house, at the edge of the city.

Honestly, it was amazing she was still alive. That kind of teleportation would exhaust even the most experienced of lights and she was so young. Not only had she managed that, but she had then teleported herself back here. Using teleportation was extremely draining, mentally and physically. It wasn't too bad for me because I was a vampire, I didn't tire, but I could only hope I would get to Bella in time.

I froze when I heard the sound of whimpering, someone crying and mumbling. I turned sharply to my right and ran at my full speed towards the sound. In a matter of seconds I was standing over Bella, curled in the fetal position, with her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

I bent down and lifted her gently in my arms. She began to struggle feebly against me, with less strength than she usually could have, and I tightened my arms around her to stop her from moving. If she carried on squirming I would be likely to drop her.

"I'm here, its ok; I've got you." I said softly to her and her body relaxed immediately, her small hands clinging to my shirt.

I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them I found myself standing outside our cottage. I kicked the door open with my foot and carried Bella into the house as she lay limply in my arms. "Alice?" I called and heard her movements from the other side of the house before she managed to reply.

"I'm in Bella's room. Bring her in here." She spoke softly and I was in the room just a moment later. "Put her on the bed." I did as she asked and stood back as Alice busied herself with checking Bella's vitals.

Bella's breathing was coming in quick shallow gasps and her heart beat was slow and weak. I immediately moved to the head of the bed she was lying in and placed my hands on either side of her head, closing my eyes in concentration.

I felt the warmth, which was my life force, flood from my torso down my arms, to my fingertips and into Bella's sleeping form. It was another gift we lights had, besides being able to teleport and our other unique abilities. It was a form of healing, moving energy from our being into that of an injured one. It was usually used on humans if we got to a fight too late to stop it, to save them. But it was much harder to use it on creatures of the light which was why I did it instead of Alice, who would be absolutely exhausted if she had.

I removed my hands and stepped back, relieved to hear Bella's heart take on a steadier pulse and her breathing return to normal. I looked towards Alice who was standing beside Bella, gripping her hand.

"Will she be alright?" I asked as I moved towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"She should be. She just needs rest, and a heck of a lot of it." Alice said with a small smile as she tilted her head towards me. I returned her smile and placed a small kiss on her lips.

I looked down at Bella's still form as she lay on her bed. We had been assigned to train her, like all young lights were trained, and to protect her, to look after her. I had failed on that, hadn't I? She was absolutely exhausted, near death, she had just witnessed the first, most violent thing she had seen in her life and had almost killed herself by teleporting all the humans at once. If I had taken better care of her none of that would have happened. I knew it was a bad decision letting her try to stop Cullen. I knew what he was capable of and yet, I had let her go anyway.

He would pay for it. Cullen. This was his fault. He had almost killed her and I would make sure he would never, ever, hurt her again.

"Jasper," Alice spoke softly, breaking me out of my thoughts and I looked back at her. "Be careful." She said, and I knew she must have had a vision of my decision.

"I'll be fine, Ali. You know that." I said softly.

"I know. It's Edward I'm worried about." She said and continued to speak when she saw the scowl on my face. "He's important to her, Jasper. I've seen it. He plays an important role in her life." she said with a fond smile as she looked down at Bella.

Without another word, I teleported to him. _Let's see how Cullen could handle himself against me, not fragile and vulnerable like Bella, but a trained killer, another of his kind. _

**Edward's POV**

I let out a loud growl as I launched myself at yet another tree, reducing it to dust. I managed to reel in my anger and glanced around to survey the damage; a wide circle of the forest cleared within the few seconds I had been here.

I stood there in the silent forest, completely frozen as I thought over what had happened just a few hours earlier. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she would have been able to save them without actually having to give her life for them.

A blinding white light appeared out of the darkness to my right and, for a split-second, I thought it might have been Bella. That is, until I felt myself flying through the air backwards and crashing into one of the few trees still standing in the area, causing it to buckle with the force I had hit it with.

Before I had a chance to react a light flashed again, directly in front of me and I felt two hands grab the collar of my shirt before lifting me up and ramming me into a near by tree. I felt wave after wave of fear and guilt wash over me and I realized who this being was before I focused on his face.

"Jasper," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Edward." he snarled, and shoved me against the tree again, simultaneously increasing the fear he was forcing upon me.

"Come to join me, Hale?" I asked snidely, struggling against his tight hold on me. I knew he was a much better fighter than I was but that didn't stop the instinct that threatened to overwhelm me, to fight him as my anger surged through me.

He growled and moved his hand around me neck, lifting me further in the air. "I will _never_ join you, Cullen, especially not after you hurt her." His voice was low and deadly. I felt a surge of fear wash through me and narrowed my eyes at Jasper, knowing he was controlling my emotions. Why else would I be scared of him? He was a light for fuck's sake.

"Hurt who, the light that corrupted you?" I growled at him and his hand tightened around my throat, the second the words were out of my mouth, preventing my unnecessary breathing.

"She didn't corrupt me, she saved me. Although I may look different and act different, I'm still the same creature I was, just underneath the surface. Never doubt that. She showed me love and patience but I still have some of that darkness left in me. I'll never escape that. Remember that, Edward; I may look and act like a creature of goodness, but if you _ever_ hurt her again I won't hesitate to destroy you." he said in a deadly whisper, his black eyes boring up into mine.

"Hurt who?" I managed to choke out through the tight grip on my throat.

"The light that came to stop you. The light that you tried, and very nearly succeeded, to kill. Bella." he hissed at me and I felt a wave of worry wash through me - I had some inkling that it wasn't anything to do with Jasper; it was my own worry for Bella.

"What?" My voice came out in barely a whisper, concern irritatingly obvious.

"She almost died today and, believe me; if she had you wouldn't still exist right now. Because of you, she could have died. You almost killed her." He said viciously.

"Killed her? I didn't even have the chance to try-." I was cut off by Jaspers hand, contracting round my neck, preventing me from being able to talk.

"You had that fucking ridiculous plan to lure her in by killing those humans. When she tried to get them out to safety, it almost killed her." His face was just inches from mine, clouded in fury. My body was starting to shake with the different emotions he was forcing upon me, unable to cope with the sudden switch from fear to guilt to worry and back again. "If you even think about hurting her again, you wont live another second in this world. I promise you that, Cullen." he growled and stepped away from me, causing me to land back on my feet.

Just as he released me from the emotional torture he was bestowing on me I felt a rush of pure anger and lunged towards him a split second before he disappeared in a blinding white light. A loud growl ripped from my chest as I looked around my empty surroundings. I was angry, not only with Jasper, although that was at the forefront of my mind, but with me. Even though I had planned to kill her, discovering that that had almost happened sent an unnerving sense of guilt and the fear at the knowledge that I could have lost her.

**Bella's POV**

I groaned and my eyes slowly fluttered open. My eyes darted around the room before finally landing on Alice's concerned face hovering over me, at the side of the bed I was lying on.

"Oh Bella, you gave us such a fright." she said as a smile spread across her face and she pulled me into a hug. I tightened my grip around her as the images of blood and death floating into my mind. A small sob escaped my mouth before I could stop it and before I knew it I was clutching desperately to Alice as my tears soaked through her shirt.

"Bella…shhh…it's ok." She comforted me as I managed to calm my crying but kept my face buried into her shoulder.

"Bella?" I jerked my head off of Alice's shoulder when I heard that voice and my gaze landed on Jasper standing just inside the door to the room.

"Jasper…" I whispered and reached my arms out towards him, pulling him into a hug when he was within my reach. "Thank you." I said softly and rested my face against his chest. I was glad he had saved me, that I would be able to have the chance to save humans in the future, to make up for the ones that I had lost.

_**A/N: heehee, Jasper threatened Edward! Yay! I just want to reinforce the point that Bella is as innocent as a child…an innocent child. She has never experienced death before that, not even the death of a pet gold fish so she is badly affected by it. And Edward is still evil so there's definitely not going to be a lemon within the next few chapters, if I'm even going to have one.**_

_**My prelims are officially over! Wooo! And I got an interview at a Uni I applied to so I wont be able to update that often…**_

_**I finally got a beta, yay. Thanks **__**readinangel!**_

_**Oh, and **__**the poll**__** on my profile wasn't working so I deleted it and made a new one. **__**Please vote!**_

_**I got 9 reviews for the last chapter so I'll update when I get…7! So it should be easy…**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers too: **_dominiqueanne, 55, faerie kitten, strgaze, abby85, mfrancesj, zeyica, lc4life and dvorndran


	8. Reassurances

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the review everyone! My interview for university is on Wednesday and I need to do good in it to get accepted. Plus, its my birthday on Thursday! Yay!**_

_**Also, I think there might be a slight confusion with the relationships between all the characters so I'll make it clear, k?**_

_**Jasper and Rose are twins. Edward, Rosalie and Jasper are all originally vampires. Alice, Bella and Emmett are all creatures of the light. Other than that…they're not related, ok?**_

_**I thought I should put in a time line as well…just to make sure you all understand. **_

**Time Line **

**50 years ago; Rosalie and Jasper have the largest and most powerful Empire in history. At the time, Edward is a young vampire, only a couple of decades old and admires Rosalie and Jasper. At the time, Alice turns up to destroy the empire and ends up falling in love with Jasper which results in Jasper joining her side of goodness. **

**10**** years ago; Rosalie is persistent in her attempts at building an empire and Emmett arrives to stop her. She has a strong loathing towards the creatures of light but, eventually, falls in love with Emmett and he joins the darkness. **

**A few months before this, Bella is born a creature of light (their aging process is like that of the human-vampire hybrids in Breaking Dawn). **

**One year ago, she is put in the care of Jasper and Alice to be trained as a light, Which eventually leads up to the present day, where Bella is trying to stop Edward.**

Reassurances 

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since the… incident, and I still felt exhausted. It was irritating me to no end, especially when Alice and Jasper started saying that I shouldn't teleport; that I shouldn't shield; that I shouldn't visit Edward. I hated being cooped up inside, unable to help people. And I was seriously considering sneaking out… somehow. I wasn't entirely sure how I would manage it, what with Alice being able to see into the future and Jasper being a vampire with extra-sensitive hearing.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do more; visit Edward- with the thoughts of saving the humans or visit Edward- just for the sake of seeing him. It was just so confusing. I mean, he was supposed to be the enemy, right? Just last week I had seen him kill three humans, and yet, I still wanted to see him. I keep trying to tell myself that it's just because I want to save the other humans in his empire, but I can't help but think its something else…

After I woke up last week and learned that Jasper had actually gone to visit Edward, my first thoughts were for Jasper's safety. I thought of him as my older brother and he had just visited a dangerous enemy, one that he had a bit of an unpleasant history with. But when I thought about it logically, I realised that Edward would be in more danger. After all, Jasper had the powers that come with being a vampire; the speed, the strength, his ability to manipulate emotions, but he also had the talents of a light; teleportation, the ability to produce a bright light to blind his opponent temporarily… yeah, Edward would be at a huge disadvantage.

Even though both Jasper and Alice had reassured me that Edward was unharmed, I still couldn't stop myself from worrying. Was it just because I was a light and had an almost unnaturally caring nature? Or was it because I felt something for Edward, something I couldn't fully understand?

I knew Jasper would never _really_ hurt Edward, much, but I still felt the need to make sure. Which is probably why I find myself sneaking out of the house, trying to keep myself from making decisions so Alice can't see me, and forever grateful that Jasper chose today to go hunting. Maybe my latest attempt to get away from here would be successful…

I knew I would have to be careful because I was still extremely drained from the teleportation last week, but I was sure I would be ok. I mean, how much more rest could I possibly need?

I stopped walking at the edge to the clearing that the cottage was situated in, tugging at the bottom of the white skirt Alice had forced me in that ended a few inches higher than my knee than I would have liked. At least I had gotten to choose my own top, I reasoned with myself. It was full length sleeves that flared out from my elbows down and had a slight v-neck, which was a lot better than anything Alice could have picked out.

I took in a few deep, calming breaths as I prepared myself for teleportation. I was still struggling slightly with it even a week after the… incident.

"Bella, don't you dare!" I heard Alice's authoritative voice from within the cottage a second before I closed my eyes, teleporting myself into the heart of Edward's palace. I'd probably be in trouble later for doing this, but right now, I didn't care.

When I opened eyes, I found myself exactly where I wanted to be; in the study of Edward's quarters. As my eyes focused I saw Edward straight ahead of me with his back to me, but only for a split-second before he turned around with amazing speed and fell into a crouch, his teeth bared. I stumbled back a step, stunned at his reaction which reminded me only too well of the last time I had seen him.

He straightened up almost immediately and a small frown fell upon his face as concern filled his eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry, I thought you were…" He trailed off as his frown deepened and I realised who he was talking about.

"Jasper," I asked with a small smile then I realised something, and my brow furrowed in confusion. "How do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly and took a step back which cause my back to hit against the wooden desk behind me, but found myself… warmed by the sound of my name falling from his lips.

"I had a talk with Emmett just over a week ago." He said simply and I felt my heart sink. I had only known Emmett for a short time before he joined Rosalie, but I trusted him and loved him like I did Jasper… but he had betrayed me. No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't do something like that. He may have joined the darkness but he was a light at heart, right?

"What?" I choked out and stared at Edward with wide eyes.

"He didn't tell me anything." I heard him mutter bitterly. I let out a whoosh of breath and felt a smile creep up on my face at the knowledge he wouldn't betray me.

"Edward, I came here to—." I started to speak, but was cut off when Edward suddenly moved so he was standing in front of me with his back to me, in a movement so quick I barely saw it. I heard the screech of metal on stone and then Edward had moved again, the remains of a broken arrow where he had been standing, which would explain the sound.

I looked up from the arrow that lay splintered on the ground to see Edward hauling a boy, no older than sixteen, through the doorway that lead to the rest of Edward's quarters and into the room with us.

**Edward's POV**

I wouldn't admit it to anyone but, deep down, I had been worrying about Bella… I hadn't seen her in a week, and after Jasper saying that she had almost died that day, I was panicked that she actually had, and that was why she hadn't turned up.

When she first arrived and I saw the bright light behind me I immediately crouched in an attacking position, assuming it was Jasper. I was not going to allow him to attack me by surprise again, so to say I was shocked to see Bella would be an understatement.

The relief that flowed through me was almost overwhelming and it irritated me beyond belief. Wasn't I supposed to want her dead? She was trying to destroy my empire and take away my power; so why did I want her to be safe? It was ridiculous, but I knew I could no longer blame her, even if it was her doing that I cared for her, I was in too deep to blame her for anything. Stupid, annoying feelings.

When she had asked me about how I knew her name I answered her honestly, which surprised me. I had been furious that Emmett hadn't given me any fucking information on her. But now, when I look at her, I can understand why. She was so innocent and naive that it compelled anyone who saw her to protect her. Maybe it was one of the light's trickery or maybe it was just her but either way, I felt the overwhelming need to protect her. It was completely stupid. After all, I wanted her killed; I was even willing to do it myself. But, when I think about it, I'm not sure I'd be able to do it, given the opportunity.

She began talking again but I didn't hear it as the sound of soft footsteps and the beating of a heart, besides Bella's, caught my attention. I jerked my head in the direction of the sound and saw a young boy pull back on the string of a bow, aimed directly at Bella. Before I even knew what I was doing, I reacted almost instinctively and moved between Bella and the arrow that was flying through the air towards her.

There was a screech of the arrow hitting my chest before it splintered and fell to the ground but by that time I had already crossed the room towards the boy, dragging him roughly into the room. The anger flowing through my veins was more powerful then anything I had ever felt before, even though this boy was doing what I have wanted since I met Bella; trying to kill her.

I wound my hand around the boy's throat and the bow clattered on the ground as it fell from his hand. A growl rumbled low in my chest as I lifted the boy off the ground so he was eye level with me. "I'll kill you for that." I snarled as his eyes widened and he struggled against my hold, his hands scrabbling desperately at my hand around his throat.

"I should send you to the dungeons for even _thinking_ about hurting her; have them break all the bones in your body then peel the skin from your flesh slowly so you're in as much pain as possible." I hissed through clenched teeth at him. I didn't give a shit I was being hypocritical, I just wanted him to suffer for almost killing what had become the most important thing in the world to me…wait, what?

"No…please…" The boy whimpered, just barely because of the lack of oxygen I was allowing him.

Just then I felt a small, warm hand on my arm and looked to my right, coming face to face with two expressive brown eyes, glistening with unshed tears. "Edward, let him go." Bella said firmly and I immediately released him, automatically doing what she said. He slumped to the ground, chocking and gasping for breath, with one hand rubbing his throat.

I was stunned by the amount of control Bella seemed to have over me. She didn't even have to argue with me and I let him go… unharmed. But I couldn't feel anything for her, I refused to believe it. I don't give a damn what I thought earlier, or that I saved Bella, or that I was willing to kill a human for trying to kill her. I tried to convince myself that I was just annoyed because I wanted to be the one to kill her; that was all, but even I couldn't believe the lie.

Bella crouched down beside the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. I watched in fascination as a surge of light travelled down her arm and into the boy's body, as his breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright? What's your name? I'm Bella." She said softly to him and held out her hand to help him stand up. I rolled my eyes at her and fixed my glare at the boy. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and scrambled to his feet without Bella's help.

"I'm Alec, Miss." He said before focusing his gaze on the ground.

"Who sent you?" I asked, impatient with Bella's questioning. He was a human, he didn't deserve kindness.

"Miss Denali." He stated.

"Tanya?" I snarled.

He glanced up at me before looking back down at the ground. "Yes, Sir, she said that the light would be here and if I got rid of her, my sister would be freed."

"Your sister," Bella spoke before I had a chance. The boy, Alec, nodded. "Where is she?"

"In the dungeons, Miss," he stated, glancing at me before averting his eyes, obviously worried about what he should reveal to Bella.

"Why is she in there?" Bella asked and took a step towards the boy.

"So I would fight." He said quickly and glanced up at me once more before dropping his gaze when he met my glare. That really was too much information. He was revealing my methods of gathering human soldiers, to the enemy.

"Go. Now." I growled at him, my voice low and deadly. His eyes widened and he left the room as quickly as he could.

"What was that about, Edward?" Bella demanded and I turned towards her with my scowl still in place.

"That's none of your business."

"You're threatening humans to get them to fight for you?" She asked coldly.

"What I do with my empire has nothing to do with you." I said angrily and took a menacing step towards her.

"Yes, it has, actually." She said as she stared up at me, her eyes narrowed and fearless. "I came to give you one more warning; relinquish your empire and your power and let the humans have their freedom back and in return, you can have me to do as you wish." She said, tilting her chin up defiantly.

A wicked grin spread across my face as I took another step towards her, pressing our chests up together and forcing her between me and the wall behind her. "You know, that's a very tempting offer." I said softly, leaning my head down towards her with my eyes focused on hers. "Being able to do what I want with you… " I said thoughtfully and tucked a stray strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "…I can think of a few, enjoyable suggestions." I whispered against her lips which were just an inch away from mine, at most. I could hear her breath coming in quick gasps and her heart beat increasing; causing my smile to widen. "I'd have you all to myself." I murmured and pressed my lips against hers, kissing her hungrily, unable to stop myself.

The feel of her soft lips against mine was absolutely unbelievable. My lips moulded against hers as I felt her hands knotting in my hair, tugging on it ever so slightly. I moved my hands to her waist and pulled her closer to me, pressing my arousal into her lower stomach. A small gasp left her mouth and I took the opportunity to delve my tongue into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly, as my hands moved down from her waist to one of her thighs and hooking it over my hip. I moved my lips to kiss along her jaw line then down her neck, my tongue darting out to taste her sweet skin and I felt the hunger at the back of my throat burn in anticipation of what lay just below the surface.

And then, she was gone and I stumbled forward, my head hitting off the wall and making a slight dent in it. I had the unmistakably annoying feeling of déjà vu and the memory of our first meeting in the forest flooded into my mind. After that, no wonder she was wary of me.

I spun around and saw her standing a few feet away from me, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot with her gaze avoiding mine. "Um, I'll let you think about that offer. Bye." She rushed out and disappeared in a blinding white light before I could get the chance to stop her.

A smirk settled on my face as I realised she had actually responded to my kiss… maybe she actually felt something for me. And if she did, I could certainly use that to my advantage. I doubt I'll try to kill her again but I'll certainly fight for my power and empire. I wasn't just going to give up on it. In a couple of hours I would be marching with a select few soldiers to take the small village north of my fort, whether Bella likes it or not.

_**A/N: Please vote on the poll on my profile!**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers: **__**tamemmaoo**__**, **__**faerie kitten**__**, **__**NightOwl999**__**, **__**mfrancesj**__**, **__**theadventurer**__**, **__**readinangel**__**, **__**zeyica**__** and **__**lizzie Hopscot**__**h.**_

_**Thanks to my beta readinangel!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	9. Disappeared

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews! I want to give a shout out to **__**tigerlily3489**__** for giving me this idea and, hopefully, making my story better. Thank you!**_

_**I want to say thanks to my beta **__**little red dragon-fly (previously known as readinangel) thank you! :D**_

Disappeared

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god, that was embarrassing. I can't believe it. I did it again; I kissed Edward Cullen. Did this mean something… anything? I mean, I know I didn't want him to get hurt, or anything bad to happen to him, but did it mean something… more?

I'd have to think about this later, but right now- just after I left Edward in his study- instead of going back to the cottage I went to the dungeons. Did he really expect me to hear about that boy, Alec's, sister and not do anything about it? If he did; he was sorely mistaken.

I felt my feet touch the ground and opened my eyes, trying to see through the darkness of the dungeons tunnels. The voices of a humans crying and whimpering assaulted my ears as I walked slowly, and as quietly as I could along the tunnel. Somewhere deeper in the dungeon I could hear the faint sound of what I thought was growling. But it couldn't be, could it?

The only light down here was the faint glowing radiating from my body, but even that barely pierced the darkness. I had a suspicion that there wasn't any need for light because only vampires ventured down here, except for the prisoners.

"Well, well, well, the famous Bella." An eerie, female voice spoke behind me. It sounded musical and the viciousness in it made it sound all the more terrifying. I spun around, squinting my eyes to see through the darkness, my heart pounding in my throat. "The light that's come to destroy the empire; all the power that we've created together. The pathetic creature that's trying to steal my Edward from me." The voice was behind me once more and I turned quickly, trying to see my tormentor.

I felt a disturbance in the still air, someone moving and creating a slight breeze. "Well, I won't allow it." The voice hissed in my ear as a hand wound around my throat from behind me. Before I had the chance to even think about teleporting a sharp pain went shooting through my right side, just below my rib cage, as the creature that belonged to the voice stabbed the blade through my flesh.

Tears sprung to my eyes and a scream of pain left my mouth, but was smothered by the hand on my throat tightening, and stopping my oxygen supply. I felt the warmth of my blood trickle down my side and the smell of it hit my nose, bringing a wave of nausea upon me. I watched as a small light shown from the wound that had just been created, healing it.

The tears began to pour from my eyes at the realisation I wouldn't be able to get out of here; I wouldn't be able to save the humans. Because of what happened last week, my energy was still low and it was that energy that was used for teleporting, or healing. So if this creature kept it up, forcing me to heal repeatedly, I would eventually tire until I didn't have the energy to keep myself breathing, never mind being able to teleport.

"Hmmm…now isn't that interesting?" The voice murmured in my ear and I felt the knife slice down my upper right arm and the pain ripped through me. Once again, a small flash of light appeared to be coming out of the wound, dimming as the wound healed.

"W-Who are you?" I gasped through the pain and the hand around my throat. I could last a little longer than humans without oxygen but not forever. Thoughts of Edward ran through my mind; some wondering if he would be all right, or if he would even be bothered if I died right now, or if he had this all planned already. That it was his idea; that he knew I would try and save Alec's sister to he planned a trap. It's not as if he hasn't tried to trick me before, is it?

"Your worst nightmare." She growled in my ear.

**Edward's POV**

A few minutes after Bella disappeared, leaving me alone in my study, another bright light lit up the room, a much brighter light than before. I turned and looked towards the spot, thinking that maybe Bella had come back. Was that… hope I was feeling?

Before I had chance to berate myself for having 'an emotional attachment', as I had started calling it, to Bella my eyes focused on the two figures in front of me and my I automatically glared at them. Jasper and Alice.

"What do you want?" I snarled at them. They both held a look of worry on their faces, but Jasper's was murderous at the same time.

"What did you do with her?" He asked, ignoring my question and advanced on me. Alice moved in front of him, blocking his path before she turned to me.

"Bella came here, I know she did, I saw it." She said and I nodded slightly, listening to her thoughts and my eyes widened when she mentioned she could see in to the future in them. "But she's gone now. I can't see her. When did she leave?" She demanded as Jasper continued to glare at me.

"Why are you even asking him? Of course he won't admit to hurting her if we're here." I heard Jasper talk quietly to Alice but kept his gaze fixed on me.

"She left a few minutes ago. What do you mean she disappeared?" I said, completely ignoring Jasper. In fact I was willing to ignore them both if it wasn't for the fact we were currently discussing Bella's safety.

"She's disappeared from my visions. Do you know where she went?" She asked dejectedly, obviously doubtful that Bella would reveal anything to me, and she was right. I felt a wave of panic wash through me and this time, I knew it definitely didn't have anything to do with Jasper. Bella was gone; I didn't know where she was, neither did Alice or Jasper; Alice couldn't see her in her visions and I was unable to hear her thoughts. How the hell was I going to find her?

_**A/N: im not sure when I'll be able to update next because I haven't written the next chapter yet. A week and a half ago a boy at my school died, personally I didn't know him but some of my friends did and the whole atmosphere of school is really sad and depressing. And I'm kind of worried about a boy I know because he was really close to the boy who died and is taking it really hard…**_

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed: **__**little red dragon-fly**__**, **__**tigerlily3489**__**, **__**mfrancesj**__**, **__**faerie kitten**__**, **__**asimpledesign**__** and **__**RaCullen**__**.**_

_**I would like to get at least 8 reviews before I update, ok?**_

_**Please check out the poll on my profile! Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	10. Return

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: thanks to my beta readinangel!**_

_**I've had this chapter for a while but my internet wasn't working for the past week which was so unbelievably annoying. I was going to wait a bit longer before I post this but I decided to be nice...that, and I'm addicted to reviews. :D**_

Return

**Edward's POV**

"You lost her?!" I yelled incredulously. "How the fuck did you lose her?" I snarled and took a step towards them.

"Hey, we're not the ones who've been trying to kill her." Jasper hissed and stepped towards me, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"She was in your care. You lost her." I stepped towards him again until we were chest to chest. "I swear, if she's hurt the I'll—"

"You'll what? Finish her off?" He sneered and a growl burst from my chest. I don't know why I was acting like this but I couldn't help it. I had to find Bella. I had to protect her. I couldn't explain why I felt this way but I ignored that fact for now. I would have to figure it out later.

"Guys, stop it." Alice demanded and forced herself in between us, pushing us apart. She was a lot stronger than I thought was possible. "Bella needs us and you're going to start fighting!?" She leaned towards Jasper, craning her head to look up at him as we continued glaring at each other.

"She's not at home, she's not here and we've already checked with the wolves. Do you have any more ideas where she might be?" Alice asked Jasper and I snapped my eyes to her when I heard one word in particular.

"Wolves? You know where they are? Tell me." I demanded. I was going to crush the last of the werewolves if it was the last thing I did; disgusting, pathetic creatures. I immediately focused on her thoughts to see if I could find anything that would tell me where they are.

"Don't even think about it, Edward." Alice said in annoyance as she turned towards me and blocked her mind from my gift. But not before I got one piece of information.

"The mutts block your visions?" I asked as my mind pieced together the stray bits of information; Bella was gone; Alice couldn't see her because her visions were blocked, and just a moment ago Bella was told of one of the many prisoners we kept in the dungeons; that little girl.

"Yes, but why do you need to know?" She asked but the realisation had already dawned on me.

"She's in the dungeons." My voice came out as a shocked whisper. Only vampire's patrolled the dungeons and if they found her they would kill her without a second thought. I had to get to her.

I took off running at vampire speed down the many flights of stairs towards the dungeons. A couple of weeks ago I had managed to capture a werewolf. A female werewolf, much to my surprise, but she was being kept in the dungeon and interrogated on where the rest of her pack was. That would explain why Alice's visions were blocked, the wolf in the dungeons.

I arrived there just a second later and immediately smelled Bella's marvellous scent as well as something else. Tanya's scent, I followed their scents down the main corridor to a large metal door and shoved it open, breaking the lock in the process.

As soon as I entered the room the scent of Bella's blood overwhelmed me, enticing me. It was the most delicious scent I had ever smelled and I felt my throat burn with thirst. Bella sat in a metal chair with various slices in her clothes. The dim light of the single light bulb in the room, hanging from the ceiling, glinted off the thin white scars across her legs, arms and a couple on her neck as well as one along her cheek bone. The various cuts in her blood-stained top hung open to reveal the scars underneath and when I looked up at her face her eyes were wide with fear and pain. The red of her blood against her white clothing made it much more prominent and harder for me to try and ignore the lure of her blood.

The scent of her blood permeated the air and I saw why; there were metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles but they had metal rods attached to them that went straight through holes in the cuffs and deep into Bella's flesh, close to the bone.

"Ah, Edward, how good of you to join us." Tanya said as she stepped into the light directly behind Bella, twirling a knife in her hands. "Would you like to do the honours?" She asked with a grin spreading across her face.

A growl burst from my throat and I lunged towards them, noticing Tanya's smile widen as she thought I was going for Bella. Honestly, I wasn't sure who I was aiming for. Bella's blood called to me, so tempting and I'm sure it would taste just as nice as it smelled if not more so. But Tanya was torturing Bella, she was hurting her and just that thought caused rage to explode within me.

Just before I reached them I felt a small hand wrap around my wrist before the room disappeared from around me and I felt as though I was being compressed on all sides. A split-second later I found myself back in my quarters. The hand released my wrist and I glanced down to see Alice stepping away from me and crouching down beside Bella.

"Oh God, Bella, are you alright?" She asked as tears streamed down Bella's face.

"Get them off, please... get them off." Bella asked desperately as she moved her wrists towards Alice, the cuffs and metal rods still digging into her.

Alice moved her hands towards the cuffs, futilely trying to pull them apart but shook her head. "I cant, they need a key. Jasper went to free that wolf but he might be able to get them off and-"

I nudged Alice out the way and snapped the hinges of the cuffs, gently pulling them away from Bella's wrists and them her ankles. I held my breath and clenched my teeth together as the blood leaked out of her wounds. A bright light shone out of her wounds before dimming and all that was left was white scars on her porcelain skin.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked softly, the strain of controlling my hunger evident in my voice, and brushed her hair off her forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

"Yes, thank you." She said quietly and dropped her gaze, rubbing the scars on her wrists.

I traced my fingers lightly along the scars on her arms, her stomach and sides and then up to a large one just on the underside of her breast. She flinched away from me and I just realised what I had just done. Great.

I straightened up and cleared my throat uncomfortably. I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself but my entire body tensed when the smell of her blood that stained her clothes hit my nose and the memories of her down in the dungeons returned to me.

"Go." I forced out between clenched teeth. Bella looked up at Alice uncertainly and then back to me. "Go now." I said more forcefully and Alice grabbed Bella's arm before they both disappeared in a blinding light.

I stood in the silence of my room for a few minutes, my breathing coming in short, harsh bursts. My fists clenched at my sides as another wave of anger crashed over me and I yelled as loud as I could, my voice echoing through the building. "TANYA!"

_**A/N: ta-da! I hoped you liked that chapter. Please review to tell me what you think. **_

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed: **__**readinangel**__**, **__**bloodnight774**__**, **__**abby8**__**, **__**faerie kitten**__**, **__**HSM FAN 4 LYF**__**, **__**NightOwl999**__**, **__**asimpledesign**__**, **__**dvorndran**__**, **__**TeamEdwardLover**__** and **__**Ian O'Shea All The Way**__**! Thank you!**_

_**I had ten reviews for the last chapter. Ten! If I get the same amount for this chapter I will update before, not after, my exams like I had planned. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


End file.
